In prior art electrical switch sealing devices, it has been a primary goal to achieve a good seal about the electrical switch while at the same time allowing for easy manipulation of the electrical switch lever. In prior art electrical toggle switch devices, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,175,833 and 3,420,119, utilization was made of very thin walled boot sections which were easily flexible in order to allow the toggle lever of the switch to move from one extreme position to the other position. The boot was a one piece molding which was either molded in such a fashion to slip over the nut capturing the toggle switch in place on a control panel or the boot was internally threaded to thread over the top of the nut holding the toggle switch in place. However, a problem with these prior art boots is that over time the threaded boot loosens allowing water or other contaminants to enter the opening of the toggle switch. Furthermore, these electrical switches typically have an upstanding externally threaded portion which would be positioned through a control panel such that the nut would affix the switch to a control panel. Usually the upstanding externally threaded portion of the switch has a longitudinal slot machined in the thread to provide a locating feature when installing the switch onto the control panel. And, when using a one piece molded boot, moisture can travel up this slot to reach the inside of the boot to possibly damage the internal workings of the electrical switch.
In other prior art electrical switch sealing devices the flexible boot is insert molded over a steel nut which in turn is threaded onto a toggle switch to hold it to the control panel. These prior art constructions are primarily of one piece construction using a common type of over-molding process to mold a flexible boot over the top of a metal nut, thus making them a single piece. The primary seal provided by the boot assembly is between the bottom of the one piece molded boot and nut assembly and the top of the control panel in which the toggle switch is mounted. However, this also has downfalls in that over time the boot and nut assembly can loosen from the control panel or the mold between the exterior of the nut and the flexible boot breaks down allowing water to enter either the underside of the control panel or actually into the interior of the toggle switch. Further disadvantages of the one piece over molded boot becomes apparent when a decorative nut and variable colored flexible boots are desired. In the past, such molded boot over nut options have been provided in only limited colors such as black, white or grey and since the assembly is one piece it is all one color.
Additional other designs have been provided involving sealed toggle switches such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,792, however the switches shown therein only disclose such a switch that is internally sealed such that no water will enter the interior of the switch and does not discuss the seal between the switch and whatever panel it is attached to during its normal operation. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,968 shows various protective covers for electrical switches, however the construction shown is significantly more bulky and such a construction would not work well in boating or other outdoor recreational vehicles where control panels having a multitude of switches and circuit breakers are used.